This is an open label, Phase II, multicenter study. Patients will receive Atragen 140mg/m2-three times weekly. The drug will be given on Monday, Wednesday and Friday over a course of 28 days. Patients will continue to receive therapy for a minimum of six months, unless evidence of disease progression. The primary objectives of this study are to assess the efficacy of Atragen in the treatment of patients with androgen-independent, metastatic cancer of the prostate and to evaluate the safety of Atragen in this patient population.